Comment le sexe peut tout changer
by ange
Summary: Minific en 5 parties. Histoire terminée Après une soirée bien arrosée, Ron et Hermione couchent ensemble. Le lendemain, ils se jurent de ne pas parler de ça à leurs petitsamis respectifs et de ne pas gacher leur amitié...
1. L'amour entre amis

Comment le sexe peut tout changer

Très bien, donc voici une mini-fic qui me trotte dans la tête depuis quelque temps et que je me suis résolue à écrire pour la chasser de mon esprit. 

Ceux qui connaissent mes fics savent que je ne monte pas très haut la protection parentale, même si je décris des scènes sexuelles. Si cette histoire est classée en R, c'est que réellement, elle n'est pas candide et naïve donc si vous vous choquez vite, cliquez sur le bouton «précédent ».

Le résumé est tout simple. Ron et Hermione boivent un peu trop lors du bal de leur septième année et finissent dans le même lit. Ils décident de ne pas en parler à leurs petits amis respectifs et de ne pas en faire pâtir leur amitié. Pourtant, ils verront, bien malgré eux, qu'une nuit peut tout changer…

1 / 5 : L'amour entre amis

Hermione ne s'était jamais sentie aussi mal à l'aise. Si elle avait mis cette robe, c'était par ce que Martin l'avait trouvé belle dans le magasin. Maintenant, seule au milieu de tous ces couples, elle avait l'impression qu'on ne regardait qu'elle à cause de son bout de tissu rouge. Si seulement la plupart des filles de l'école ne s'étaient pas liguées pour porter des couleurs pastels, elle ne ressemblerait pas en ce moment à un camion de pompier au milieu de limousines.

En détournant les yeux pour éviter le regard étrangement agressif d'une Serdaigle, elle aperçut Ron au buffet. Il était entrain de se servir un verre de punch. Avec un peu de chance, sa petite amie les laisserait seuls durant un moment et elle n'aurait pas l'impression de se ridiculiser en étant tout de même venue au bal, malgré l'absence de son cavalier.  

_ N'oublies pas de servir un verre à ta meilleure amie, qui n'est venue ici ce soir que pour sauver Harry si sa cavalière devenait trop bavarde, lança Hermione en se glissant derrière Ron.

_ Vos désirs sont des ordres, Madame, répliqua le roux en se tournant vers elle avec un verre.

Il esquiva un beau sourire et desserra un peu sa cravate lorsque la jeune fille eut prise sa boisson.

_ Ta robe est très… intéressante, lui dit-il en cherchant ses mots.

_ Tu te rends compte ! S'exclama-t-elle. Je n'aurai jamais du écouter Martin. Cette robe est bien trop… rouge.

_ A vrai dire, je pensais plus à la fente jusqu'à mi-cuisses et au dos nu, mais la couleur n'est pas mal non plus.

Hermione se mit à rire et balaya la salle des yeux.

_ Où est Diane ? S'enquit-elle de savoir.

_ Aux toilettes, répondit le jeune homme. Elle se remaquille… pour la troisième fois de cette soirée qui a commencé il y a à peine une heure. 

_ C'est une fille, répondit simplement Hermione. Tu devrais être habitué.

_ Tu es une fille, dit-il, mais tu n'es pas comme ça.

_ Effectivement, plaisanta la jeune fille, mais c'est par ce que je suis unique, comme dirait Martin.

_ N'empêche, il a bien souffert ton petit copain cet après-midi, dit-il en riant.

_ Le pauvre ! S'écria-t-elle. Un cognard en plein nez, tu te rends compte ?

_ Je compatis, répondit Ron, mais c'est un gardien et les Serpentard voulaient gagner. Il aurait du s'y attendre et se protéger un peu plus.

_ Excuse-moi, Monsieur le gardien de Gryffondor, mais je suis sûre que tu n'aurais pas fait mieux à sa place, décréta-t-elle. En tout cas, il aurait pu choisir un autre jour que celui-ci pour être coincé à l'infirmerie.

Alors que Ron allait répliquer, sa petite amie apparut aux portes de la grande salle. 

_ Danse avec moi, Mione. Tu ne voudrais pas que ta robe passe inaperçue tout de même ?

_ Tu es cruel avec elle, dit-elle en regardant dans la même direction. Après tout, ça fait quatre mois que vous êtes ensemble, elle doit bien avoir des qualités ta Diane.

Le jeune homme lui lança un sourire séducteur et très suggestif.

_ OK, dit-elle en riant, j'ai compris. Je ne veux pas avoir les détails, pitié !

Et c'est un Ron amusé qui traîna son amie sur la piste de danse. 

Après une ou deux chansons à la mode, une valse fut lancée. 

_ Je ne sais pas danser ça, avoua Hermione à contre cœur.

_ Moi non plus, déclara le jeune homme. 

Il lui lança un regard taquin puis reprit :

_ Je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser.

Et, sans demander son reste, il entraîna la jeune fille dans une danse beaucoup trop rapide pour le genre de musique. Il la faisait tournoyer partout et essayait en même temps de pousser les personnes qui les entouraient. Hermione qui, tout comme son cavalier, riait aux éclats, se prêta au jeu et mis une main aux fesses à une jeune fille qui dansait près d'eux. Outrée, elle se redressa et flanqua une baffe magistrale au brun qui l'accompagnait. En ni une ni deux, Ron avait emporté Hermione à l'autre bout de la pièce et explosait de rire.

_ Tu te pervertis, ma petite Hermione, dit-il lorsqu'il fut un peu calmé.

_ C'est de ta faute et celle d'Harry, répondit-elle. Vous avez une mauvaise influence sur moi. 

Au moment où le jeune homme allait répondre, un éclair de malice passa dans son regard.

_ Harry, dit-il faussement concentré… Il doit s'ennuyer sans nous en ce moment. Que dirais-tu de le trouver par hasard et de danser innocemment près de lui et de sa cavalière ?

_ C'est une excellente idée, décréta Hermione. Et si nous leur rentrons dedans à plusieurs reprises, se sera uniquement à cause du verre de punch que nous avons bu tout à l'heure.

_ Exactement, lança le jeune homme en entraînant sa cavalière d'un pas bien trop dynamique.

Après avoir énervé Harry durant dix bonnes minutes, Ron et Hermione s'étaient retrouvés devant des bouteilles de bière au beurre. Assis à une table, ils regardaient les couples danser et leur prévoyaient un avenir à la Trelawney. Ce jeu très essoufflant fit passer leurs deux bouteilles de bières au beurre à quatre, puis à six.

_ Malfoy ! S'écria Ron un peu trop fort en montrant à la jeune fille le blond qui bougeait sur la piste.

_ Maintenant que Voldemort est vaincu, proposa Hermione, il va enfin pouvoir avouer son homosexualité à son cher papa. En effet, Draco est tombé amoureux de Rusard durant sa seconde année et n'a maintenant plus qu'une idée : se marier avec lui pour célébrer la nuit de noce.

_Effectivement, continua Ron d'un air pincé, le protocole est très en vue dans les vieilles familles de sorciers et il serait très mal vu que Malefoy dise à son papounet qu'il s'est fait défoncer le cul avant d'avoir un anneau à son doigt.   

Hermione explosa de rire.

_ Pourquoi tu rigoles ? Lui demanda-t-il.

_ Pour rien, expliqua-t-elle, juste bourrée, continu.

_ Elle, déclara Ron en pointant sa petite amie qui s'approchait d'eux. Dans à peine dix secondes, elle va me reprocher de l'avoir délaissé durant toute la soirée, ce qui est on ne peut plus vrai. Ensuite, elle prendra son air de sainte nitouche et me dira qu'elle rentre dans son dortoir, me signifiant ainsi que nous ne coucherons pas ensemble ce soir et qu'elle me punit. Déprimé de ne pas finir cette merveilleuse soirée en ta compagnie par une apothéose, je vais prendre une autre bouteille de bière au beurre et je t'en apporterai une par la même occasion.

_ Ron, lança Diane d'un air pincé lorsqu'elle fut arrivée devant leur table, je suis vraiment déçue que tu ne m'aies pas consacré plus de temps ce soir.

Elle dévisagea Hermione d'un regard dur.

_ Ce n'est pas par ce que ton amie, dit-elle en insistant bien sur le mot «amie », n'a pas de cavalier que tu dois m'en priver. Je me sens fatiguée, je vais aller me coucher. Bonne nuit.

Et, alors que la jeune fille se dirigeait vers la sortie, Ron se leva et alla chercher des boissons.

_ Ron, proposa Hermione après sa cinquième bouteille de bière au beurre, tu ne voudrais pas danser ?

_ Avec plaisir, répondit le jeune homme en aidant la brune à se relever.

Il l'entraîna sur la piste où un slow débuta. Tout d'abord, en deux bons amis, trente centimètres les séparaient l'un de l'autre. La musique et le temps s'écoulaient sans que ni l'un ni l'autre ne songe à s'arrêter. Ils s'étaient légèrement rapprochés lors du second slow, mais ce ne fut que lors du troisième qu'Hermione enroula ses bras autour du cou de Ron, augmentant considérablement le contact. Un petit moment après, Ron attrapa la jeune fille par les hanches et la colla contre lui, tout en continuant d'onduler son corps contre le sien, dans une danse sensuelle. Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule et continua de se laisser guider ainsi durant encore plusieurs slows. Seulement voilà, au bout d'un moment cela ne suffisait plus. Il fallait qu'ils se resserrent encore plus, il fallait qu'ils sentent l'autre corps contre le leur. 

Ron serrait Hermione le plus fort possible pendant que son corps se frottait contre le sien de façon démesurément lente, une torture qu'il n'avait jamais cru se voir infligé par son amie d'enfance. Il avait envie de la toucher. C'était idiot, mais il voulait absolument sentir sa peau contre ses doigts, et pas seulement celle de son dos dont il profitait depuis un bon moment. Alors, sans réfléchir, il baissa ses mains jusqu'au niveau de ses fesses. Il la caressa légèrement, juste assez pour qu'elle sente ses mains et que les autres danseurs ne fassent pas trop attention à eux. Il arrêta un instant pour observer la réaction de son amie, mais, puisqu'elle ne réagissait pas, il décida de la palper un peu plus, pour voir qu'elle genre de sous-vêtement se cachait sous la robe qui le rendait complètement cinglé. En la caressant, il n'en avait plus rien à faire de savoir si des élèves le regardaient et à vrai dire, il n'y pensait même plus. Son esprit était accaparé par le petit string en dentelle qu'il avait senti sous le fin satin de la robe. L'envie d'y passer ses doigts se fit sentir, celle de l'ôter lentement, très lentement avec sa bouche et de lécher toute la peau si douce qui devait se trouver en dessous…

Hermione sentait Ron la caresser, et elle adorait ça. Elle ne savait pas trop s'ils étaient toujours entrain de danser ni même s'ils étaient encore dans la grande salle. Elle fixait le cou du jeune homme pendant qu'il faisait ce qu'il voulait de son corps. Elle remarqua un trait de petites taches de rousseurs à peine visible le long d'une de ses veines. Elle voulait détacher ses mains d'autour de son cou et les toucher, mais elle était tellement bien qu'elle n'en eut pas le courage. Elle se souvint d'un devoir sur les vampires qu'elle avait un jour fait, et qui expliquait que les créatures étaient soumises à un fort élan de désirs avant de mordre leurs proies. Sous une impulsion, sans trop savoir pourquoi, Hermione mordit la veine couverte de ses taches de rousseurs qui la captivaient tant. Elle n'y alla pas très fort, se rendant compte qu'elle pourrait lui faire mal, mais se mit ensuite à mordiller, à sucer le carré de peau avec toute la ferveur et la passion qu'elle ressentait. Elle le lécha discrètement et descendit légèrement sur son cou, voulant goûter à absolument toutes les parcelles d'épiderme du jeune homme. Toutes. Avec cette révélation subite des tonnes d'images s'immisçaient dans sa tête. Pendant qu'il continuait de la caresser, elle l'imagina malaxer son corps sans qu'aucune robe ou sous-vêtement ne viennent les déranger. Que ressentirait-elle s'il glissait ses doigts, sa langue, ou son sexe en elle ?

_ Mione…

La voix de Ron sortit quelque peu la jeune fille de sa torpeur. 

_ Mione, répéta-t-il, si tu ne t'arrêtes pas je vais devoir te violer au beau milieu de cette piste de danse.

_ Quelle piste de danse ? Demanda la jeune fille d'une voix faible.

Elle leva un peu la tête et laissa son regard balayer la pièce, pour ensuite reprendre sa place au creux du cou de Ron.

_ Ah ! Comprit-elle. Celle-là…

Le silence s'imposa un moment entre eux, mais fut interrompu par Hermione :

_ Ce serait excitant…

_ Quoi ? Interrogea le roux.

_ Que tu me prennes là, devant tout le monde…

Une des mains qui se trouvait sur les fesses de la brune remonta jusqu'au milieu de son dos, au niveau de ses seins. Ron la serra encore plus contre son torse, pour pouvoir les sentir contre lui, mais son smoking l'en empêchait. Il releva alors un peu plus sa main et caressa les boucles brunes qui s'échappaient de la coiffure de la jeune fille. Ses doigts s'enroulaient dans les anglaises et à chaque fois il souffrait de devoir passer à une autre mèche, lorsque le haut de la précédente était bloqué par les petites pinces qui retenaient son chignon souple. Au bout de quelques temps encore, il se décida à libérer la chevelure d'Hermione. Il ôta toutes les pinces une par une, délicatement, et les glissa dans une de poches de son pantalon, prenant bien soin d'effleurer sa camarade au passage. Elle bougea un peu la tête et Ron put glisser ses doigts dans la longue chevelure. Il aimait ses cheveux. Ils étaient doux. Sa peau aussi l'était. Il en était là de ses réflexions lorsqu'un genou vint se glisser entre ses jambes et frotta ses cuisses. Il remonta doucement jusqu'à son sexe et le caressa calmement, délicatement. Dieu comme il avait envie d'elle… Il la voulait toute entière et en avait terriblement mal au ventre…

Elle jubilait. Sa petite caresse avait eu l'effet désiré et elle sentait l'érection de Ron contre son ventre. Elle baissa son genou et du se retenir de ne pas attraper le membre palpitant à pleines mains. Elle était tellement bien contre lui, même si elle avait chaud et que sa tête semblait tourner beaucoup trop vite à son goût. Soudain, un manque affreux s'empara d'elle. Elle mis quelque temps pour comprendre que le roux s'était éloigné. Elle ne savait pas très bien ce qu'elle faisait, mais quand il lui tendit la main, elle la prit et se laissa guider hors de la grande salle.

Après avoir plusieurs fois trébuchés dans les escaliers, les deux jeunes gens arrivèrent enfin au dortoir de Ron. A peine la porte fut-elle fermée qu'il se précipita vers sa camarade et lui ôta sa robe. Il regarda quelques secondes ses beaux seins aux pointes dressées et s'agenouilla devant elle. Avec un sourire pervers, il fit lentement glisser le string de dentelle rouge jusqu'au-dessous de ses genoux, mais ne le retira pas complètement. Il passa sa main entre ses cuisses et les écarta légèrement. Il caressa son sexe humide, et en lorsqu'il l'entendit gémir, il sût qu'il voulait qu'elle cri son nom. Elle fit bouger ses jambes pour que le sous-vêtement tombe à ses pieds et ne les gêne pas et ce frottement donna envi à Ron de la prendre complètement, et de toutes les manières possibles… Il écarta les lèvres de la jeune fille et se mit à la lécher. Il voulait simplement la goûter, mais il se mit à la dévorer. Lorsqu'il entra sa langue en elle il l'entendit gémir encore plus fort, et cela ne fit qu'augmenter son désir. Ses doigts vinrent aussi se joindre à la douce torture et alors qu'une de ses mains s'occupait de masser son clitoris, l'autre laissait un doigt rejoindre la langue de Ron dans son intimité. Lorsque le jeune homme put goûter au nectar de sa camarade, il sortit sa langue et la remplaça par un autre doigt. Il retira la main qui la massait, et mis la paume de celle dont les doigts étaient en elle contre son sexe. Puis il se releva, et il eut comme l'impression de l'empoigner. Il l'attira alors un peu plus à lui seulement à l'aide de cette main et la regarda perdre le contrôle. Il arrêta le va et vient qu'il faisait en elle pour voir sa réaction. Il voulait la voir agir, il voulait voir la belle et sage Hermione se transformer en la déesse sur qui il fantasmait. Comme si elle y avait été invitée, la jeune fille attrapa la main de Ron et la guida en elle, imposant le rythme que le roux devait suivre. Au bout de quelques instants, elle ne put que succomber et laissa échapper un petit cri en s'effondrant contre son ami. Il la tint un instant contre lui, mais son désir était trop fort et il l'allongea sur le plancher en lui retirant ses chaussures. Il se déshabilla à la hâte et rejoignit la jeune fille qui s'était assise et l'observait, un sourire aux lèvres. Elle serrait ses genoux contre sa poitrine et Ron se laissa glisser juste devant elle. Il s'arrêta un instant à la hauteur du visage de la brune pour mettre en évidence son sexe durcit puis finit son mouvement en s'agenouillant devant elle.     

_ Tu es vierge ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Mais il n'attendit pas sa réponse et lorsqu'elle écarta les lèvres pour parler, il s'en empara et lui donna un baiser passionné. Absorbée par la lutte entre leur langue, Hermione fondit comme neige au soleil et écarta les jambes lorsque Ron la poussa à s'allonger totalement contre le plancher. Il attrapa ses hanches pendant qu'elle tenait son cou pour approfondir leur baiser et la pénétra. Il sentit qu'il la déflorait et se retint donc pendant un moment d'aller trop vite, ou de se faire plus dure. Lorsque les hanches de la jeune fille imposèrent un rythme régulier à leur étreinte, il se permit d'aller plus vite et plus fort. Il la fallait. Il voulait l'entendre crier son nom. Sous leurs gémissements, ils entendaient le plancher grincer avec eux. Hermione reprit encore une fois les lèvres de Ron et le fit rouler sur le côté, prenant le dessus. Elle le lâcha alors et leur imposa un nouveau rythme beaucoup plus exigeant que le premier. Elle tentait tant bien que mal de s'accrocher à quelque chose et saisit les hanches de Ron. Elle les serrait tellement fort que ses jointures devinrent blanches et que la peau de Ron vira au rouge. Leur respiration était difficile, et au bout de quelques minutes, Hermione n'y tint plus.

_ Ronald !

Il la sentait faible aussi de lui, elle avait jouit. Elle l'avait appelé. Elle avait crié. Tout était parfait. Dans un râle, il se vida en elle et cria à son tour. Quelque chose d'incompréhensible, qu'Hermione trouva magnifique. 

Il prit sa baguette, lança un sort contraceptif à la jeune fille, et la rejoignit sur le lit où elle l'attendait. Et il lui refit l'amour, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que son corps n'en puisse plus et qu'il s'endorme tout contre elle, vidé et heureux.

Ron était réveillé depuis déjà un bon moment. Il était étonné de se trouver dans le lit d'Harry, mais ce n'était rien comparé à la surprise qu'il avait eue en observant Hermione à ses côtés. En quelques secondes, des souvenirs de la nuit torride qu'ils avaient partagés lui revinrent en mémoire. Il sourit en constatant que sa meilleure amie pouvait se montrer extrêmement décidée et exigeante, dans la vie tout comme au lit. Sa tête tournait horriblement mais il n'avait pas encore la nausée. Cela viendrait sûrement plus tard. Il sentit la main d'Hermione lui caresser le torse. Elle devait le prendre pour son oreiller. Il aurait bien aimé partager le bonheur de ce morceau de tissu quand la jeune fille se réveillait tous les matins. Elle se souleva, l'observa quelques secondes d'un regard interrogateur, et un éclair de compréhension passa dans ses yeux bruns. 

_ Tu te souviens ? Demanda Ron d'une voix douce.

La jeune fille hocha la tête et le regarda dans les yeux.

_ Quatre fois, dit-elle dans un souffle comme pour le féliciter…

_ Cinq, répondit le roux.

Elle sembla réfléchir un instant et finit par fixer un des coins du lit à baldaquins à côté d'eux.

_ Oui, dit-il dans un sourire, tu as raison, cinq.

Elle rampa contre lui pour arriver au même niveau que lui.

_ Est-ce que j'ai abusé de toi, Mione ? Questionna-t-il sérieusement.

Elle se mit à rire de son rire cristallin et passa sa main sous la couverture de Ron, jusqu'à son sexe. Elle le caressa et se laissa guider lorsqu'il posa sa main par-dessus la sienne. Au bout de quelques va et vient, Ron commença à se cambrer et à la laisser faire. Elle continua encore un moment et il éjacula dans un gémissement sourd. Hermione sentait du sperme contre son corps et sur les draps. Elle le regarda dans les yeux sans retirer sa main et lui demanda :

_ Tu as ta réponse ?

_ Oui, mais il va falloir que tu nettoie tout ça…

Elle lui sourit et glissa sous les draps. 

_ Ca doit être un des contre coups de la bière au beurre. Hier soir et ce matin, commença-t-il à expliquer. Hum… Oui c'est bien ça, continue… Je veux dire que, continua-t-il difficilement, ça change rien, n'est ce pas ?

_ Rien, affirma Hermione en lâchant le sexe de Ron, tu es toujours mon ami.

_ Et toi tu ne le seras plus si tu ne reprends pas ce que tu étais entrain de faire.

Hermione gloussa et se remit à sa tache.

_ Faut pas que ça nous gêne, dit Ron. Si ça devient un tabou, ça va tout détériorer. Hum… Il faut que nous puissions en parler librement dès que nous en aurons envi. C'était… la première et la… dernière fois… Hum… Mione… Attention, j'vais… Ah !

Au bout d'un moment, la jeune fille se redressa et sortit de sous les draps en se passant la langue sur les lèvres.

_ Ce ne sera qu'entre nous, décréta Hermione. Je préfère que nous n'en parlions pas à Harry. Je ne sais pas s'il comprendrait.

_ Très bien Miss, conclu Ron. Ce sera notre secret.

_ Il ne se repassera jamais plus rien, dit-elle complètement persuadée de la véracité de ses dires. Ce n'était qu'une petite erreur qui pouvait arriver à n'importe qui.  

Ron retourna Hermione et s'allongea sur elle.

_ Je suis censé avoir le dortoir jusqu'à 10 heures, expliqua Ron. C'était mon tour et je devais emmener Diane. Il ne faudrait pas qu'on gâche notre temps…

Hermione se laissa embrasser, doucement cette fois-ci, de tous petits baisers de papillons sur ses lèvres. 

_ Après 10 heures, plus jamais ça, répéta Hermione.

_ C'est notre pacte, dit-il en la caressant.

Et il n'eut même pas le temps de l'embrasser à nouveau, la jeune fille était partie en courant direction les toilettes, où Ron ne tarda pas à la rejoindre.

Voilà, la première partie de cette mini-fic est terminée. Je me demande bien ce que vous en avez pensé. J'espère que vous allez me donner votre avis. Merci à vous de m'avoir lu.

Ange !


	2. Un pacte intenable

****

Comment le sexe peut tout changer

Je suis extrêmement heureuse de voir que le début de cette mini-fic vous a plu. Cela me fait très plaisir d'avoir reçu autant de reviews pour une histoire classée R. Je vous remercie vraiment énormément, c'est très encouragent. Voici donc ma suite, toujours " R " mais peut-être un peu moins osée que le premier chapitre.

2 / 5 : Un pacte intenable

Un mois après les vacances de Noël, tout était parfait. Pour Harry, Ron et Hermione, cette année à Poudlard était la meilleure de leur vie. Voldemort vaincu, plus rien ne préoccupait les jeunes gens. La nuit qu'avaient passée Ron et Hermione avait considérablement renforcé leur amitié. Ce secret entre eux avait créé une sorte de complicité qu'Harry avait vite remarquée. Un lien encore plus fort reliait les deux amis. C'était comme si avoir pu coucher ensemble sans que cela porte ombrage à leur relation était comme la plus grande preuve de fraternité. Ainsi, durant un mois, jamais Ron ni Hermione ne se sentirent aussi ami l'un de l'autre.

Hermione dormait à points fermés lorsqu'un bruit de chute la réveilla.

_ Je suis désolée, murmura Parvati qui, à cause de l'obscurité, n'avait pas vu un des bords du lit de sa camarade. Rendors-toi.

Hermione tourna la tête vers son réveil : 2h57. Cela faisait déjà plusieurs fois que Parvati revenait dans son dortoir à des heures impossibles, alors qu'elle avait cours le lendemain. En fait, depuis qu'elle sortait avec Ron, ses absences étaient de plus en plus régulières. Après s'être fait plaqué par Diane à cause du bal de Noël, le roux avait pris les devants et s'était fait consoler par Parvati. Tout semblait aller pour le mieux entre eux, sauf peut-être leurs petits problèmes pour se lever le matin…

_ Alors, chuchota Lavande qui avait également été réveillée, s'était comment ?

_ En un mot, répondit Parvati, superbe.

_ A ce point là ? Interrogea Lavande.

_ A ce point là, affirma son amie.

_ Les filles, je voudrais dormir, vous ne pourriez pas parler de ça demain matin ? Proposa Hermione qui n'avait aucune envie de voir étaler les frasques de Ron devant elle.

_ Excuse-nous Hermione, dit Lavande. Nous allons faire moins de bruit. 

_ Nous sommes allés dans la tour d'astronomie, chuchota Parvati à son amie pendant qu'Hermione cachait sa tête sous son oreiller.

_ Et ? S'impatienta la blonde.

_ Et c'était génial, expliqua Parvati. On l'a fait deux fois. 

__

Et bien moi il m'a pris cinq fois, pensa Hermione qui s'en voulait de se sentir en compétition avec sa camarade de chambre sur un tel sujet.

_ Il a été super tendre, continuait Parvati. A aucun moment il ne m'a brusqué.

__

En une nuit il a été aussi dur que tendre et le mélange des deux était bien plus excitant que ce que tu as eu dans ta satanée tour, décréta Hermione pour elle-même.

_ D'abord il m'a caressé les seins, doucement, et…

Hermione enfonça l'oreiller le plus fort possible sur sa tête. Elle ne voulait rien entendre. Parvati ne l'avait jamais autant énervée. Et, en un instant, de petits détails qu'elle avait oubliés sur sa nuit avec Ron lui revinrent en mémoire. Elle se souvenait de l'effet de ses mains, de ses baisers, de sa langue sur elle, et en même temps le discours de Parvati lui rappelait qu'une autre y avait eu le droit après elle. Hermione ne savait pas si elle était énervée, déçue, jalouse ou voir les trois à la fois. Elle ne savait même plus ce qu'elle devait penser. Elle se rendormit très vite cette nuit-là, et ses rêves ne furent pas de tout repos…

_ Tous aux vestiaires ! S'écria Harry pour signifier la fin de l'entraînement.

Hermione était assise dans les gradins du stade de quidditch et relisait son livre de métamorphose niveau sept. Elle aimait assister à l'entraînement de ses deux amis, certes, mais il était hors de questions pour elle de perdre son temps. Elle avait bien l'intention d'obtenir la meilleure note possible à ses ASPICs. Plongée dans sa lecture, elle ne vit pas Ron voler vers elle.

_ Mione, refuserais-tu un petit vol en balais avec moi ? Lui demanda-t-il avec un sourire séducteur.

_ Oui, répondit-elle plus sèchement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

Devant le regard interrogateur de son ami, Hermione posa son livre.

_ Pardon, s'excusa-t-elle alors qu'il s'asseyait à ses côtés. J'ai une migraine folle, ça me rend de très mauvaise humeur.

_ A d'autres ! S'exclama-t-il en se penchant un peu plus vers elle. Depuis ce matin, il y a quelque chose qui te tracasse. 

Elle le regarda dans les yeux, se demandant depuis quand il la comprenait si bien.

_ Dis à papa Ronnie ce qui ne va pas mon bébé, dit-il d'un air moqueur.

_ Rien, répondit-elle en riant. C'est juste que…

_ Oui ? L'encouragea le jeune homme.

_ Et bien, tu connais Parvati, expliqua difficilement Hermione. Elle est disons… très généreuse sur la description de ses nuits passées hors du dortoir.

Il la regarda avec un petit sourire.

_ Dans la tour d'astronomie par exemple ? Suggéra-t-il comme si de rien n'était.

_ Voilà, par exemple, conclut la jeune fille.

_ Ecoute Mione, dit-il en l'attrapant par la taille et en la tournant vers lui, je ne veux pas que tu te prennes la tête avec ça. Avec Parvati, c'est plutôt sérieux, mais elle n'a pas à se permettre de te raconter des trucs du genre. C'est déjà gênant pour un ami de se voir étaler ces détails, mais le fait que nous ayons été amants, je pense que cela complique encore plus les choses. Dis-toi que toi et Harry êtes mes meilleurs amis et que jamais une de mes copines ne comptera plus que vous. C'est clair ?

Hermione hocha la tête avec un petit sourire. 

_ Je parlerai à Parvati ce soir, reprit-il d'une voix rassurante. Et je te jure qu'à l'avenir tu n'entendras jamais plus parler de nos nuits.

_ Merci, dit-elle tout bas.

Il s'approcha et l'embrassa sur le front.

_ De rien, allez viens Miss, dit-il en se levant et en lui tendant la main. Tu vas descendre avec moi, ça ira plus vite.

Hermione se laissa hisser sur le balais de son ami, et, lorsqu'elle s'accrocha contre son dos pour s'envoler, elle fut persuadée que tous ces problèmes étaient réglés. Elle pouvait se reposer sur Ron, se dit-elle en posant la tête contre son épaule, il serait toujours là pour tout arranger. Seulement voilà, le lendemain, Parvati se retrouvait célibataire.

Les quelques jours succédants sa rupture avec Parvati furent pour Ron d'une splendide réjouissance. Même sans lui en avoir glissé mot, il sentait bien qu'Hermione était réconfortée par cette preuve d'affection. Le regard touché et le léger baiser sur la joue que la jeune fille lui avait accordés après avoir appris la nouvelle témoignaient de sa gratitude. Il avait donc, avec Harry et Hermione, profité pleinement du week-end à Pré-au-lard qui leur avait été accordé. Ils avaient rit de tout et de rien, mais Ton ne s'était que rarement senti aussi bien auparavant. Peut-être que maintenant il ne gardait plus aucune retenue, qu'il pouvait dire tout ce qui lui venait à l'esprit, sans peur de choquer Hermione. Même Harry l'avait suivi sur ce chemin et il n'était plus rare que les deux jeunes hommes commentent les formes d'une passante ou d'une élève devant leur camarade sans que celle-ci ne s'en sente offusquée. Seulement, pensa Ron en souriant, il n'y avait que lui qui pouvait se permettre d'attraper Hermione par les hanches pour la taquiner, ou de la serrer dans ses bras dans un éclat de rire. Jamais Harry ne se permettrait de le faire, ni n'en ressentirait le besoin. Mais, en y réfléchissant bien, n'avait-il pas lui-même ressentit plus d'une fois depuis le bal de Noël ce besoin insatiable de la prendre dans ses bras sans ne plus jamais devoir la lâcher ? Il en était là de ses réflexions lorsqu'il vit Hermione ranger précipitamment ses affaires à la fin du cours de Binns et se précipiter vers la sortie.

_ Où vas-tu ? Demanda-t-il en essayant de la retenir.

_ A la bibliothèque, répondit-elle trop vite, à ce soir au dîner.

Mais avant que le roux ait eu le temps de répondre, elle avait déjà disparu. 

_ Qu'est ce qu'elle a ? Interrogea Ron en regardant Harry qui finissait de fourrer ses affaires dans son sac.

_ Je ne sais pas, répondit son ami, mais depuis ce matin, elle semble bizarre.

_ Tu lui as parlé ? Continua le roux.

_ Non, expliqua Harry. Mais je pense que toi tu devrais le faire. Elle se confierait plus facilement. Il semble y avoir, continua-t-il en souriant, une certaine complicité entre vous depuis quelques temps.

_ Pas plus que d'habitude, décréta Ron en espérant que son meilleur ami ne détecte pas son mensonge.

_ Si tu le dis, répondit Harry en sortant de la salle très peu convaincu.

Et c'est avec le même petit sourire en coin que l'apprenti sorcier suivit Ron jusqu'à leur salle commune.

Lorsque Ron sortit de son dortoir très tard ce soir-là, ce fut pour trouver Hermione installée à son aise dans un fauteuil au près du feu. Comme à son habitude, la jeune fille était entrain de lire un livre plutôt poussiéreux. Profitant du fait que la pièce fut déserte, il s'avança à pas de loup derrière elle, ne voulant pas se faire remarquer, et pencha sa bouche près de son cou. Il souleva délicatement une mèche des longs cheveux s'étant échappée du chignon malpropre de la jeune fille et, avant qu'elle n'ait pu se retourner, déposa un doux baiser contre sa peau.

_ Tu n'as pas intérêt à me faire de suçon, Ron Weasley, sinon je ne réponds plus de rien, et surtout pas de Martin.

_ Tiens, dit-il en s'asseyant sur l'un des accoudoirs du fauteuil, en parlant de ton petit copain, je ne l'ai pas vu te tourner autours aujourd'hui.

Hermione sembla se renfrogner et replongea la tête dans son ouvrage.

_ Vous vous êtes disputez ? Demanda le roux en se saisissant de _La condition_ _humaine_. 

Confronté au silence de son ami, il continua :

_ Il a dit ou fait quelque chose qui t'aurait…

_ Arrête, Ron ! S'exclama-t-elle en essayant en vain de récupérer son roman. 

_ Si tu le veux, dit-il en agitant l'œuvre, il va falloir me répondre.

Hermione soupira d'exaspération devant l'obstination de son ami.

_ Très bien, décida-t-elle, nous nous sommes disputés.

Voyant que le roux en attendait plus, elle ajouta :

_ C'est de ma faute. Je suis… enfin disons que j'ai été…

_ Quoi ? Demanda le roux de plus en plus curieux devant l'embarras de la jeune fille.

_ Je… je ne veux pas parler de ça !

_ Tu ne peux pas me laisser sur ma faim, Mione, se serait de la torture, décréta le roux. Surtout que la façon dont tu rougis me prouve que je vais adorer votre petite dispute croustillante.

_ Elle n'était pas petite et tu me trouveras idiote.

Le ton dont elle avait prononcé cette dernière phrase devait couper court à la conversation, mais Ron en put abandonner lorsqu'il l'entendit dire tout bas :

_ Surtout toi…

_ Pourquoi te trouverais-je idiote, Mione ? Questionna-t-il en s'agenouillant devant elle et en plantant son regard dans le sien. 

_ Je crois, dit-elle dans un souffle… que je suis frigide…

C'en était trop pour lui : Ron éclata de rire au nez de sa camarade. Il s'esclaffait tellement fort qu'elle s'étonna de ne voir personne descendre. Lorsqu'il vit que la jeune essayait de se relever et était ostensiblement furieuse, il se calma le mieux qu'il put en la bloquant dans le fauteuil.

_ Qu'est ce que tu trouves de si drôle ! S'énerva-t-elle alors qu'il séchait ses larmes.

_ Même si j'étais plus saoul qu'un breton le soir du bal (nda : dédicace à Hermichocos), je suis sûr de pouvoir affirmer que tu es la fille la moins frigide qu'il m'ait été donnée de rencontrer sur cette terre. 

_ Tu ne comprends pas, commença-t-elle…

_ Non, la coupa-t-il, c'est toi qui ne comprends pas. Je ne suis pas à ta place mais vu la façon dont tu as gémi et crié cette nuit-là, tu as du prendre ton pied.

Voyant qu'elle rougissait et voulait répondre, il enchaîna :

_ Ma puce, dit-il en la regardant dans les yeux, tu es la fille la plus bonne et la plus passionnée de Poudlard, et vu ta tête, il n'y a que moi qui le sais. Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

_ Et bien, expliqua la jeune fille, avec Martin ça fait plusieurs fois qu'on essaye de… de le faire et… j'y arrive pas.

Ron sourit devant la gêne de son ami.

_ Tu n'as pas pu quoi ? Demanda-t-il.

_ Avoir envi, termina-t-elle. J'étais plus mal à l'aise qu'autre chose, je n'arrivais pas à me détendre. J'étais raide comme un piquet. Martin a été patient mais c'est toujours la même chose, alors hier soir, il a craqué et l'on s'est disputé.

_ C'est pas de ta faute Mione, lui dit Ron.

La jeune fille leva les yeux au ciel et ne sembla pas réconfortée le moins du monde.

_ C'est chez lui que ça cloche, peut-être qu'il ne fait pas assez attention à toi.

Elle se contenta de souffler et détourna la tête. Alors, le roux se pencha vers elle et, étant toujours agenouillé par terre, tira ses genoux vers lui.

_ Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Questionna-t-elle.

_ Je te prouve que j'ai raison, répondit-il.

Et, sans prévenir, il posa ses mains sur le mini-short que la jeune fille portait pour dormir et le tira vers lui.

_ Arrête ! S'exclama-t-elle en tirant sur son long tee-shirt pour se cacher du regard gourmand de Ron.

_ Laisse-moi faire et pense à ce que tu veux, dit-il d'une voix sans réplique en poussant ses mains du tee-shirt et en le remontant jusqu'à ses hanches.

_ Et si quelqu'un arrive ? Dit-elle tout doucement en fermant les yeux et en se calant plus à son aise dans la fauteuil.

_ Avoue que cela s'ajoute à l'érotisme de la situation, dit-il en écartant ses cuisses et en les plaçant sur ses épaules.

_ J'avoue, répondit-elle aux anges en sentant son souffle chaud contre son sexe.

Il se mit à frotter son intimité avec deux doigts. Encouragé par la respiration difficile de la jeune fille, il accéléra petit à petit leur rythme. Lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'elle devenait humide et que ces gémissements se faisaient de plus en plus quémandeurs, il enfonça ses deux doigts en elle. Le bassin d'Hermione l'accompagna dans son mouvement, et il en fut de même lorsqu'il commença son va et vient en elle. Il entendait la jeune fille s'exciter près de lui et bientôt il sentit son sexe se dresser dans son pantalon de pyjama. Alors, d'un coup, il intensifia le mouvement de ses doigts en elle, se faisant plus fort, plus dur. Il se pencha vers l'objet de sa convoitise et se mit à la lécher. Il essayait de dilater comme il pouvait le vagin de sa camarade avec ses doigts pour pouvoir y glisser aussi sa langue. Il était brusque et violent et la taquiner en même temps avec le bout de sa langue, l'embrassant régulièrement pour aspirer le liquide qu'il sentait glisser contre ses doigts. Il savait que la jeune fille essayait de se rapprocher de lui le plus possible, ses jambes étaient maintenant pliées contre ses épaules au maximum et ses mains agrippaient sa tête pour l'enfoncer plus encore en elle. Ron dut retirer ses doigts pour pouvoir se coller encore plus contre elle. Son nez le gênait dans cette exploration et il avait horriblement mal dans le bas du ventre. Soudain, il l'entendit crié. Sa voix lorsqu'elle jouissait avait terriblement d'effet sur lui. Lorsqu'il la sentit s'écarter, il se résigna et se redressa. La jeune fille haletait, ses cheveux étaient libres, l'élastique étant tombé à terre, et ses yeux manifestaient le plus beau mélange de satisfaction, de reconnaissance et de… Cette étincelle, que représentait-elle ? Du désir ? Il ne s'attarda pas sur cette question et se redressa difficilement. Il vit le regard d'Hermione descendre jusqu'à son entre jambe avant qu'elle ne laisse échapper un petit sourire satisfait. Lui il n'avait pas envi de rire, son érection lui faisait de plus en plus mal.

_ Viens, fait-elle doucement… 

_ Non, répondit-il. Je voulais que ce soit juste pour toi.

_ Ce sera aussi pour moi.

Et, sans lui donner l'occasion de répliquer, elle l'attrapa par l'élastique de son pantalon, l'attira vers elle, et baissa le vêtement. Elle déposa un léger baiser sur le sexe de Ron, le lécha de tout son long une ou deux fois, et le guida jusqu'à sa féminité.

_ Une dernière fois, glissa-t-elle tout bas alors qu'il la pénétrait.

_ Une dernière fois, répéta-t-il en se penchant vers elle et en l'embrassant.

Debout en haut des escaliers, Harry décida de retourner dans son dortoir. Poussé par la curiosité et un petit côté voyeur, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'aller discrètement observé la scène lorsqu'il avait entendu des cris de jouissance. La stupéfaction qui s'était emparée de lui en apercevant ses deux amis avait vite disparu, et c'est avec un léger sourire aux lèvres qu'il décida d'ajouter son petit grain de sel dans leur relation pour que, justement, ce ne soit pas la dernière fois. 

****

Fin du chapitre

Voilà, voilà, c'est fini. Désolée d'avoir été aussi longue. J'espère que mon histoire vous plaît toujours autant. Et, au fait, je vous jure qu'il s'agit d'une histoire et qu'il n'y a pas QUE du sexe, même si ça paraît difficile à croire. 

Je vous remercie énormément pour les reviews. Ca me fait vraiment très plaisir. Je radote comme les petites vieilles je sais mais que voulez-vous, c'est la vie. La troisième partie s'intitulera : " Quand les amis s'emmêlent "…

Merci à tous et gros bisous.

Ange !


	3. Quand les amis s'emmelent

****

Comment le sexe peut tout changer

Merci beaucoup. Tous vos encouragements me vont droit au cœur. Je dois avouer être vraiment très fier que vous appréciez cette histoire pourtant assez crue. Cela me motive beaucoup et je suis heureuse de constater que même pour des fics à venir qui germent encore dans mon cerveau brumeux, je n'aurais pas besoin de me museler.

Juste une petit mot pour les lecteurs d'Harry Potter et le Protecteur. J'ai commencé le chapitre 8, mais je dois vous confier que je suis réellement impatiente de terminer cette petite fic. Je pense que je vais encore vous faire patienter quelque peu, car cette histoire m'obsède et je ne serai pas guérie avant qu'elle n'ait été complètement couchée sur du papier. Je m'excuse vraiment, et je vous jure de faire mon possible pour que la suite ne tarde plus trop, mais ça va être très, très dur.

Je tiens juste à signaler que j'ai extrêmement honte de ce chapitre. Je vous jure de tout faire pour que le 4 et le 5 sauvent le niveau de ce petit machin vachement court et sans aucun style.

3 / 5 : Quand les amis s'emmêlent 

Harry se rendait à un rendez-vous galant. L'image de Ron et d'Hermione dans la salle commune ne l'avait pas lâchée de toute la nuit et il s'empressait de rejoindre sa nouvelle conquête pour mettre en pratique quelques idées qui avaient germé dans son esprit. Etrangement, au petit déjeuner, il n'avait perçu aucun changement dans l'attitude de ces deux amis. Il se laissait croire que ces deux camarades avaient peur de le mettre au courant, peur d'une dispute ou d'un brusque changement d'attitude à leur égard. Mais leur relation ne dérangeait absolument pas Harry, bien au contraire d'ailleurs. Cela faisait trois ans maintenant qu'ils se tournaient autour sans oser faire le premier pas et rien ne pouvait rendre plus heureux le brun que cette concrétisation tant attendue. Il répugnait l'idée qu'Hermione puisse partir avec un homme sans importance, un marginal qui ne ferait que la détacher de lui. En sortant avec Ron, les choses se compliqueraient un peu mais jamais Harry n'aurait à craindre la jalousie d'un petit ami trop possessif envers sa meilleure amie. Peut-être est-il égoïste, mais peu lui en importait. Ainsi le trio qu'ils formaient serait à jamais conservé. Ce qu'il voulait à présent, c'était que Ron et Hermione osent lui parler et lui avouer qu'ils étaient ensemble. Il voulait un peu les brusquer, mais ne se voyait pas leur dire :

" Dites, je vous ai vu en pleine reproduction la nuit dernière (c'était très excitant je dois l'avouer), et je me demandais si vous auriez bientôt l'intention de vous bougez le cul et de concrétiser tout ça. "

Il s'engageait dans un couloir donnant sur la salle commune des Serdaigle lorsqu'un détail quelque peu perturbant le fit s'arrêter net. Hermione était entrain d'embrasser… un brun ? Ron ne se serait tout de même pas teint, il n'était pas fou à ce point là. Quoique…

_ Harry ! S'exclama Hermione lorsqu'elle l'aperçut. Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

_ Euh, bafouilla le brun, je, enfin je suis venue voir une copine.

_ Salut, dit la gars à côté d'Hermione en lui tendant la main.

Harry le dévisagea un instant puis se tourna vers Hermione, complètement perdu.

_ C'est Martin, articula-t-elle calmement comme s'il était attardé. Mon petit ami.

_ Je sais, se rattrapa Harry. C'est juste que je ne l'avait pas reconnu, les Serdaigle se ressemblent tous.

Et il retourna d'où il venait aussi vite qu'il était venu plongeant sa meilleure amie dans une immense perplexité. 

Harry ne savait plus quoi penser, et lorsqu'il arriva dans sa salle commune, il fondit sur Ron qui écrivait quelque chose avec Ginny.

_ Il faut que je te parle, dit-il sans laisser cour à aucune réplique. Seul à seul.

Ron le regarda un instant puis se tourna vers sa sœur.

_ Tu m'apporteras la lettre pour que je la signe avant que tu ne l'envoies ?

_ Bien sûr, se contenta de répondre la jeune fille en voyant son frère s'éloigner.

_ Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Ron lorsqu'il se retrouva seul avec son ami dans leur dortoir.

_ Ca va te faire un choc, répondit Harry en s'asseyant sur son lit.

_ Je t'écoute, déclara Ron en prenant place à ses côtés.

_ C'est Hermione, commença Harry. Elle sort avec Martin.

Le roux regarda son camarade dans les yeux durant un moment et se mit à rire devant son sérieux évident.

_ Je crois que tu as loupé un épisode, expliqua Ron en se calmant.

_ Non, répliqua Harry qui commençait à comprendre, je crois que j'en ai vu un de trop.

_ Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? Interrogea son ami qui avait instantanément cessé de s'esclaffer devant l'implicite allusion. 

_ Je vous ai vu hier soir, avoua Harry.

_ Nous y voilà, constata Ron en se levant.

_ Rassis-toi, dit le brun. Je voudrais que l'on discute.

_ Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde Harry.

_ Vous aviez déjà couché ensemble ? Continua tout de même le brun.

_ Je ne te répondrai pas, affirma Ron. C'est notre vie.

_ Et tu la laisses sortir avec Martin après ça ? Insista le jeune homme.

Ron ne répondit pas et se contenta de hausser les épaules, de plus en plus exaspéré.

_ Alors, expliqua Harry, si j'ai bien compris, tu la sautes quand tu en a envi et après tu retournes à tes petites affaires habituelles ?

_ Tais-toi ! S'énerva Ron. Tu ne sais même pas de quoi tu parles !

_ Si, je le sais ! S'exclama le brun. Hermione n'est pas une pute !

Le roux se tint tellement près de son ami qu'Harry ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre.

_ Répète encore une fois ce genre de conneries et je me sentirais obligé de te foutre mon poing dans la figure, dit-il tout bas. Tu sais très bien que jamais je ne la considérerai comme telle.

_ Je sais, se contenta de répondre Harry en se calmant.

_ Il s'est passé quelque chose entre nous, admit Ron, c'est vrai, mais cela a été exceptionnel. Ca ne se reproduira plus et ça ne te regarde certainement pas. 

_ Vous recommencerez Ron, déclara Harry.

_ Non, affirma son ami.

_ Tu l'aimes, continua le brun.

_ Pas comme ça, répondit Ron.

_ Pas comme moi en tout cas, décréta Harry.

_ Tout n'est pas blanc ou noir, expliqua le roux. Pour nous deux c'est très clair, mais on savait que ce ne le serait pas pour toi. Nous ne voulions pas t'en parler et nous avions raison.

_ Tu peux dire ce que tu veux, répliqua Harry en sortant du dortoir, mais je ne te croirai pas. Entre vous, il y a autre chose que du désir et de l'amitié et je vais de ce pas te le prouver.

_ Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde, Harry, répéta Ron. Si tu fais quoi que ce soit, ce ne sera plus la peine de m'adresser la parole.

Mais la porte s'était déjà refermée sur le brun.

Harry s'était directement rendu à la bibliothèque. Il savait qu'il y trouverait Hermione et avait bien l'intention de régler toute cette histoire une bonne fois pour toute. Lorsqu'il la trouva entrain de lire un livre intitulé : " Comment savoir si son meilleur ami est possédé ? ", il s'assit discrètement à côté d'elle et s'expliqua :

_ Je ne suis pas possédé, Hermione. Je suis simplement inquiet.

_ Inquiet pourquoi ? Demanda-t-elle en semblant se faire du soucis pour sa santé mentale.

_ Pour toi.

_ Pour moi ? S'étonna-t-elle.

_ Oui, expliqua Harry. Pour toi et Ron.

La jeune fille souffla et lâcha tout bas :

_ Je savais qu'il te parlerait…

_ Je ne comprends pas ce que tu attends.

_ Ce que j'attends ? Répéta-t-elle confuse.

_ Mais enfin cela crève les yeux que tu es folle de lui. Ca ne te fais rien de le voir enchaîner petites amies sur petites amies ?

_ Non, affirma-t-elle. On est amis c'est tout. Nous avions bu ce soir-là, Harry. Il faut que tu le comprennes, nous n'avions rien prévu. Jamais je n'avais fait quelque chose d'aussi fou avant ce fichu bal.

_ Le bal ? Demanda Harry. Tu parles du bal de Noël ?

_ C'est de cela dont Ron t'a parlé, n'est ce pas ? Interrogea-t-elle.

_ Il ne m'a rien dit. Je vous ai vu hier soir.

Les deux amis se regardèrent un instant et Hermione plongea sa tête entre ses mains.

_ J'ai cru que vous en aviez discuté, dit-elle alors qu'il posait sa main sur ses épaules.

_ Tu aurais aimé ? Questionna-t-il.

_ Je ne sais pas, répondit-elle. Peut-être…

Elle se redressa un instant et le regarda dans les yeux, complètement perdue.

_ Oublie ça, ordonna-t-elle.

_ Je ne veux pas que vous vous preniez la tête, commença Harry…

_ Arrête ! S'exclama-t-elle. C'est toi qui est entrain de créer tout ce qui pourrait nous poser des problèmes. Pour Ron et moi la situation est très claire. Nous sommes des amis c'est tout. Je tiens à Martin et lui à sa liberté. Nous ne voulons pas être tous les deux, comme un couple je veux dire, sinon nous l'aurions déjà fait. Hier j'étais mal et Ron m'a fait beaucoup de bien c'est tout.

_ Peut-être trop, la coupa Harry.

_ Peut-être, répondit-elle, mais nous ne regrettons pas. Tu compliques les choses, tu vas faire naître des malentendus et je n'y tiens pas. Je l'aime comme toi je t'aime, sauf que quelques bouteilles de bière aux beurres nous ont considérablement rapproché.

Harry souffla et se cala encore un peu plus contre sa chaise.

_ Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Demanda-t-elle. 

_ Je me suis trompé, répondit-il. 

_ Que croyais-tu ? S'enquit-elle.

_ Tout savoir, affirma-t-il simplement. Je me voyais déjà jouer les entremetteurs et le témoin au mariage.

Il la regarda dans les yeux, sembla se rendre compte de la situation et se mit soudain à rire. Hermione le suivit, quoique beaucoup moins enthousiasme en essayant de cacher son malaise.

_ Je suis vraiment stupide ! S'exclama-t-il. Il n'y a que moi pour avoir des idées aussi ridicule.

Il se leva en adressant un sourire à sa camarade et sortit de la bibliothèque. Elle, elle essaya de se replonger dans son livre, de poursuivre quelques devoirs qu'elle n'aurait pas terminés, mais en fut incapable. Seules les paroles d'Harry semblaient vouloir rester dans sa tête et c'est remplie d'amertume qu'elle constata que elle aussi, elle avait été extrêmement stupide.

Peu avant l'heure du dîner, Hermione se débrouilla pour retrouver Ron dans son dortoir lorsque celui-ci fut désert. Etonné de la voir en face de lui alors qu'ils n'avaient pas prévu de se voir, il crut qu'elle était venue pour renouveler leur expérience de la vieille au soir. Il s'approcha donc lentement vers elle et enroula ses bras autour se sa taille fine. Il allait se saisir de ses lèvres lorsqu'elle l'arrêta.

_ Je voudrais qu'on parle, murmura-t-elle.

_ Je t'écoute, dit-il en craignant déjà le pire.

_ Je voulais te dire que, commença-t-elle avec difficulté, enfin que je regrette. Je ne voulais pas…

_ Si tu voulais, la coupa-t-il. Je ne t'ai pas forcé. 

_ Je sais, se rattrapa-t-elle, mais s'était une erreur. Jamais nous n'aurions du aller aussi loin, jamais nous…

_ Il ne se rien passé de si grave, décréta-t-il. Ce n'est pas la fin du monde, Mione et tu ferais mieux d'assumer, tu le voulais autant que moi. 

Il se tut un instant puis continua :

_ Et tu sais très bien que s'était sur le coup, une fois comme ça, ça ne signifiait rien.

Cette phrase fit l'effet d'une douche froide à la jeune fille et le ton se mit à monter.

_ Ce ne sont pas nos petits jeux du lendemain matin et d'hier soir qui confirment ta théorie. Nous n'avions plus aucune excuse. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que l'effet de l'alcool était passé.

Elle avait raison. Il s'énerva.

_ Il n'y a rien ! Clama-t-il. Je voulais juste t'aider ! Ose me dire que tu n'as pas aimé ça.

_ Je ne suis pas ta pute ! S'exclama-t-elle s'en réfléchir.

Ron commença à rire jaune.

_ J'en étais sûr, marmonna-t-il. Tu as parlé à Harry, n'est ce pas ?

Son silence fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Il lui lança le regard le plus noir qui fut et déclara :

_ Si l'opinion d'Harry est tellement importante pour toi, c'est lui que tu aurais du sauter.

Avant même qu'il ne se rende compte qu'une gifle était partie, elle n'était plus là.


	4. Gryffondor vs Serdaigle

****

Comment le sexe peut tout changer

Je suis vraiment touchée. Pour moi, le chapitre 3 était une grosse …, mais vous m'avez tout de même encouragé. Cela me fait énormément plaisir. Merci beaucoup à vous tous, vous me motivez plus que jamais.

Je rassure certains rewiewers, vous aurez le droit à une petite scène Ron / Hermione comme j'aime si bien les faire dans le prochain (et dernier) chapitre.

Un petit mot sur la longueur de mes chapitres. Je me rends bien compte qu'ils sont très courts, mais en réalité je ne peux rien y faire. Effectivement, cette histoire était à l'initiale destinée à devenir un chapitre unique. Seulement voilà, elle s'annonçait encore plus longue que " Philtre d'amour ", (une autre de mes fics), qui est pourtant un chapitre unique de plus de 10000 mots. Donc s'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de couper cette histoire en cinq parties, une pour chaque action importante en faite, et je ne pensais pas que les chapitres seraient aussi courts. Désolé. 

4 / 5 : Gryffondor vs Serdaigle

_ Hum…

Hermione tenait sa verge d'une main et malaxait ses testicules de l'autre. Elle avait l'impression de s'y prendre comme un pied. Ressentait-il vraiment du plaisir lorsqu'elle caressait ces parties ou aurait-elle dû se concentrer entièrement sur son sexe ?

_ Vas-y, Mione, l'entendit-elle gémir. Commence.

Voilà, elle avait été stupide. Il devait la trouver nulle maintenant. Quelle idée de vouloir donner à son acte un peu d'originalité ! Maintenant elle allait faire de son mieux pour s'appliquer. Elle alternait les coups de langue vigoureux, les va et vient avec sa main mais n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Il ne faisait aucun bruit. Il devait détester ça. Il fallait absolument qu'elle se rattrape. Elle prit alors le sexe dressé dans sa bouche. Elle continuait à s'aider de sa main et prenait soin de lécher le gland de son partenaire en faisant de petits cercles.

_ Oui, haleta-t-il, c'est bon ça.

Au "ça ", elle comprit qu'il n'avait rien aimé de ce qu'elle lui avait fait auparavant. Jamais on avait fait une fille aussi idiote qu'elle. Elle n'était même pas capable de sucer un garçon correctement. Au bout d'un moment qui lui parût une éternité, elle se rendit compte qu'il allait lui éjaculer dans la bouche. Il ne l'avait même pas prévenu. Elle n'avait aucune envi d'avaler quoique se soit. Elle n'eut pas le temps de se retirer qu'un liquide chaud se répandait dans sa bouche. Elle trouvait ça écœurant, elle se trouvait sale, elle avait envi de vomir. Il était hors de questions qu'elle avale cette mixture dont elle n'avait pas voulu. Elle s'attela donc à tout recracher, le sperme glissant le long de sa bouche et tombant vite sur ses seins. Elle s'écarta un peu et une main lui saisit les cheveux pour lui redresser la tête.

_ Tu aimes ça, hein, affirma-t-il en observant le liquide blanchâtre glisser sur la peau de la jeune fille.

Il n'avait rien à répondre à cela. Elle se tut donc et fit tout pour ne pas penser à la chose visqueuse qui couvrait sa peau. Elle avait l'impression d'être la pire salope qui ait un jour existé. Il lui tira un peu sur les cheveux et elle sut à ce geste qu'il voulait qu'elle se lève. Elle se redressa alors devant lui. Il observait sa nudité comme s'il s'était agi d'un beau balai de Quidditch, sans plus. Même pas un éclair de feu. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi mal à l'aise. Elle aurait voulu se retrouver à mille pieds sous terre. Elle espérait plus que tout que ce moment passe vite et qu'elle puisse bientôt retourner dans son dortoir. Car il était évident qu'elle ne dormirait pas avec lui. Et puis, en le regardant s'allonger plus à son aise sur le lit tandis qu'il la regardait encore, elle se souvint de pleins de petits détails de son apparence. Elle avait un horrible bouton sur l'épaule qu'elle avait gratté et qui était devenu plus que laid. Elle s'était mal épilée, elle savait qu'à un endroit au niveau du maillot elle devait être écœurante. Elle se sentait mal. Elle avait envi de pleurer mais elle ne le fit pas, se contentant de s'essuyer la bouche d'un revers de la main. Instantanément, elle fit ce à quoi elle s'était juré de s'abstenir en allant retrouver Martin. Elle pensa à Ron. Lui qui l'avait prise pour la première fois alors qu'elle n'avait aucune expérience. Lui qui en la regardant lui donnait l'impression d'être la femme la plus belle au monde, battant de loin toutes les Fleur Delacour qui aient pu un jour exister. Elle s'était sentie magnifique, et ce jour-là elle n'était même pas rasée. Elle pesait deux kilos de plus. Elle avait un gros bleu sur la cuisse. Elle rongeait encore ses ongles. Et s'était pourtant la seule fois où elle s'était sentie digne d'être aimée. Elle était magnifique, intelligente et amoureuse. Une princesse face à son prince charmant.

_ Bon, tu viens, s'impatienta Martin en tapotant la couverture.

__

Le prince s'est changé en crapaud, pensa-t-elle en s'allongeant au coté de son petit ami et en commençant à l'embrasser. 

***

Ron prenait sa tenue de Quidditch. Il avait dix minutes de retard pour son entraînement. Il s'était perdu dans ses pensées, ce qui arrivait régulièrement depuis une semaine. Depuis sa dispute avec Hermione pour être plus exact. Il en voulait au monde entier. A Hermione, à Martin, à Harry, à la bière au beurre, mais surtout pas à lui. Si, en faite, il s'en voulait terriblement. Il voulait que tout redevienne comme avant. Enfin pas vraiment. Il voulait être ami avec Hermione, mais il voulait aussi coucher avec elle. Un dilemme assez bizarre s'offrait à lui et il n'arrivait pas à décider s'il préférait l'Hermione amie ou l'Hermione amante. A vrai dire, le mélange des deux donnait un cocktail explosif auquel il ne se lasserait jamais de goûter. Stop ! Revenir à des pensées claires et précises, n'incluant pas Hermione nue, Hermione gémissant ou Hermione jouissant. 

_ Tu rêves encore ? Interrogea Harry.

Ron ne l'avait pas entendu entrer. Il n'avait aucune intention de répondre. Cela faisait une semaine qu'il ne lui adressait plus la parole et il avait bien l'intention de continuer ainsi. Bien que sa langue commence à se lasser de son inactivité. Stop ! Ne plus penser à Hermione. Madame Chourave, madame Chourave, madame Chourave.

_ Tu penses à Hermione ? Continua Harry.

_ A madame Chourave, répondit Ron sans réfléchir.

_ Au moins tu m'as répondu, décréta Harry plus pour lui-même en essayant de comprendre la réponse de son ami.

Lorsque le silence reprit le dessus, Harry se décida à avancer sur un terrain dangereux :

_ Je sais que je n'ai pas été fin avec Hermione…

_ Pas étais fin ! S'exclama Ron. Tu as été autant voir plus stupide que moi sur ce coup là !

_ Donc tu avoues avoir été stupide, décréta Harry.

Ron lui lança le regard le plus noir possible et l'interrogea :

_ Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?

_ Parce que vous êtes mes amis, répondit le jeune homme.

_ Tu as intérêt, menaça Ron. Je te jure que si tu la touches ou si tu fais quoique se soit pour te mettre avec elle tu regretteras toute ta vie le jour où nous avons été amis.

_ On peut dire que tu es direct, répondit Harry avec un sourire. Ca me va, je te laisse Hermione.

_ Très bien, conclut Ron. 

Il réfléchit un instant puis reprit :

_ Enfin non, tu ne me la laisses pas. Tu la laisses tout cours, tu sais très bien que je ne suis pas le moins du monde intéressé. 

Harry eut envi d'exploser de rire mais fit tout pour se retenir. Ils venaient en quelque sorte de se réconcilier, mieux valait ne pas tenter le diable.

***

_ On va les écraser, affirma Pat Loumis à Harry et Ron en entrant dans les vestiaires.

_ Et sans se fatiguer, c'est ça le mieux, souligna Irvin Sax, le second batteur.

_ On ne sait jamais, décréta Harry, les Poufsouffle peuvent avoir une arme secrète.

Les trois autres le regardèrent comme s'il était fou, puis éclatèrent de rire.

_ OK, se reprit Harry. Peut-être ai-je un peu exagéré…

_ C'est ça, termina Pat en prenant sa serviette. Une bonne douche te remettra les idées en place.

Lorsque les quatre Gryffondor arrivèrent dans leur douche, ils purent constater que des membres de l'équipe de Serdaigle se trouvaient dans la leur. En effet, les douches communes des deux équipes n'étaient séparées que par une fine cloison coulissante et lorsque les conversations allaient bon train, l'équipe adverse n'en perdait pas une miette. Irvin mit un doigt devant sa bouche pour que les autres se taisent et pour pouvoir profiter des petites histoires qu'on se racontait dans l'autre maison.

_ Je ne te crois pas, disait un Serdaigle. 

_ Je te le jure, affirmait une voix qui semblait être celle de Martin. Elle est restée dans ma chambre de préfet une bonne partie de la nuit. Si tu avais vu comme elle était bonne. Elle a de ces seins… Oh, et son petit cul… Rien que d'y penser…

_ On voit ça ! S'exclama un autre Serdaigle en riant. N'empêche, quand tu en as fini avec Granger, n'hésites pas une seconde avant de me la refiler.

_ T'inquiètes Steve, je t'en ferai profiter, j'ai toujours été très généreux.

Dès le début, Harry avait su ce qui allait se passer. Il n'eut même pas le temps de saisir le bras de Ron que son ami était entrain de pousser la porte coulissante.

_ Il va y avoir du sport ! S'exclama Patt qui n'avait pas été dupe du changement d'attitude de Ron.

A peine les trois autres Gryffondor furent-ils entrés dans la douche des Serdaigle que Martin s'était déjà pris un direct du droit en pleine mâchoire et avait perdu deux dents. Irvin sauta sur Ron pour pouvoir le retenir mais Patt avait déjà frappé un des camarades de Martin pour le plaisir de participer. S'en suivi une des plus mémorables bastons de l'histoire de Poudlard. Entre les coups de poings, les coups de pieds, les morsures d'Irvin où les coups là où ça fait mal de Martin, personne ne fut épargné. L'eau s'écoulant sur le sol avait pris une teinte rougeâtre mais cela n'empêcha pas Harry de cogner un Serdaigle contre un des murs de toutes ses forces lorsqu'il avait voulu sauter sur Ron. En réalité, tout ce petit monde s'amusait bien, sauf bien sûr Martin qui avait perdu ses dents et Ron l'exclusivité sur sa future amie / petite amie / ennemie ou un truc du genre. Au bout de quelques minutes, les Gryffondors retournèrent dans leur vestiaire. Toujours nus, ils saisirent tous Irvin pour le soutenir quand celui-ci faillit s'écrouler à terre. Ils étaient dans un piteux état mais tous un peu fier d'avoir infligé la raclée de leur siècle au Serdaigle, même si ces derniers devaient penser la même chose. 

_ On les a écrasés ! S'écria Harry en trébuchant.

_ Carrément défoncé ! Renchérit Ron en se prenant un banc dans le genou.

_ Gryffondor en force ! S'exclama Patt en levant les bras en ciel en signe de victoire mais s'en se rendre compte qu'il venait de lâcher Irvin et que ce dernier s'était étalé par terre comme une crêpe. 

_ Entant que capitaine, commença Harry en zigzaguant comme s'il avait trop bu, je déclare qu'il faut emmener Irvin à l'infirmerie pour qu'il puisse envoyer des tonnes de cognards sur les Poufsouffle samedi prochain.

_ Entant que gardien, continua Ron, je déclare que tu as raison.

Et les trois Gryffondor agrippèrent leur camarade avant de sortir dehors. Ils firent quelques dizaines de mètres sur le stade en ayant étonnamment froid. Arrivés au niveau des tribunes, ils tombèrent nez à nez avec la copine de Patt qui l'avait attendue. Un petit sourire au coin des lèvres, elle les détaillait des pieds à la tête. En un quart de seconde, ils comprirent tous leur léger "oubli " et filèrent enfiler quelque chose sur leur dos. Enfin, tous sauf le pauvre Irvin qui sans le soutien de ses amis ne put que s'écrouler par terre et attendre que les trois autres, tout confus, reviennent le chercher.

***

Cela faisait déjà une bonne demi-heure que la partie masculine de l'équipe de Gryffondor se trouvait à l'infirmerie quand Hermione déboula en trombe, morte d'inquiétude. Elle s'approcha de Ron, l'observa sous toutes les coutures, s'assurant bien qu'il n'eût aucune blessure majeure, puis se mit à hurler :

_ Comment as-tu pu être aussi stupide, Ronald Weasley !

Vu la colère évidente d'Hermione, il aurait du jouer profil bas, mais à l'énonciation de son prénom qu'elle n'avait utilisé auparavant que dans les moments les plus passionnés de leurs étreintes, il ne put que s'énerver un peu plus pour s'empêcher de lui sauter dessus.

_ Tu peux parler ! S'exclama-t-il. Coucher avec un gars pour qu'il raconte tout le lendemain à ses amis, tu parles d'une preuve d'intelligence.

Madame Pomfresh venait de partir prévenir le professeur Mc Gonagall de leurs exploits et son absence se trouvait être le seul bon point de cette journée d'enfer.

_ Je fais ce que je veux Ron, répondit-elle. De toute façon cela ne te regardait pas. Tout cela n'était pas une raison pour vous faire massacrer.

_ C'est eux qu'on les a massacrés ! S'écria Irvin complètement dans les choux avec des bandages partout.

Hermione afficha un petit air supérieur en observant l'état du batteur.

_ OK, admit Ron, on n'a pas bonne mine. Mais ton petit copain à tout de même perdu deux dents.

_ Mon ex petit copain, corrigea Hermione.

Harry fit comme si une auréole était apparue autour de sa tête et se mit à sourire comme un saint. 

_ Le pauvre, le plaignit Ron avec un grand sourire.

Hermione essaya de garder son sérieux mais ne put s'empêcher de laisser partir un gloussement amusé.

_ Ami ? Quémanda Ron avec un sourire séducteur.

_ Ami, répondit Hermione en s'approchant de lui et en l'embrassant sur la joue.

La jeune fille resta plantée là encore un instant puis annonça qu'elle devait aller étudier à la bibliothèque.

_ Ami ou ami-ami ? Se sentit obligé d'ajouter Harry lorsqu'elle fut sortie.

Sa seule réponse fut un oreiller qu'il reçut en pleine face.

_ Aïe ! S'écria-t-il. Mon nez pété !


	5. Le retour des bières aux beurres

****

Comment le sexe peut tout changer

Voilà, j'ai terminé cette petite fic. Vos encouragements tout au long de sa création m'ont extrêmement motivé, vous avez été supers, je vous en remercie. Comme promis et même si, je l'avoue, ce n'était pas prévu, il y aura dans ce chapitre une scène Ron / Hermione comme certains d'entre vous les aiment. Je l'ai écrite uniquement pour des revieweurs qui me suivent depuis le début et qui m'ont toujours soutenu. Je sais qu'ils attendaient cette scène, je les remercie plus particulièrement, les lecteurs comme eux, pour un auteur, c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux. Donc la dernière scène c'est un petit cadeau pour vous.

5 / 5 : Le retour des bières aux beurres

En sortant de l'infirmerie, Ron avait retrouvé ce qu'il avait toujours désiré : l'amitié d'Hermione. Tout était redevenu comme avant ce foutu bal qui avait tout détraqué. Ils étaient amis, faisaient tout ce que faisaient les amis, et pas plus. Ron évitait tout geste qui pourrait le compromettre, toute insinuation qui pourrait lui donner des idées et prenait tous les jours une à deux douches froides pour stopper ses pensées qui auraient pu faire rougir Voldemort lui-même. Ainsi, tout était revenu à la normal, il avait ce qu'il avait souhaité, mais avec un petit plus : Hermione n'avait plu de petit ami. C'est donc ainsi que leurs derniers mois à Poudlard s'écoulèrent, enfin, seulement jusqu'au mois de juin dans lequel figurait les dates tant redoutées de leurs épreuves pour les ASPICs. Plus l'instant fatidique approchait, plus Hermione tirait Harry et Ron à la bibliothèque.

_ Harry, concentre-toi ! S'exclama Hermione alors que son camarade reluquait une cinquième année au lieu de lire un ouvrage d'étude avancée de potion.

_ Oh, Mione, pitié ! Rétorqua le jeune homme. Je n'en peu plus ! Ce bouquin est au programme d'avant dernière année des études de médicommages. Je n'aurai pas besoin de savoir tout ça pour notre examen.

_ On se sait jamais, répliqua-t-elle. Et puis cela peut t'aider à comprendre certains détails de notre programme ainsi que l'utilisation plus complexe de certaines potions que nous connaissons déjà. 

_ Cela fait des semaines que nous travaillons, dit-il. Je suis sur de finir dans les premiers même en potion et en histoire de la magie alors je t'en supplie, laisse-moi respirer et engueule plutôt Ron qui dort depuis une heure derrière son tas de bouquins. 

Hermione se leva et se dirigea vers le roux qui, à l'autre bout de la table, semblait plongé dans la dizaine d'ouvrages extrêmement intéressants qu'elle lui avait trouvé sur l'art de lire l'avenir avec une carte routière moldue. 

_ Ron, dit-elle en le secouant, Ron réveille-toi !

Après quelques secondes où le jeune homme essaya d'émerger, elle reprit :

_ Je me décarcasse à essayer de te trouver des livres sur une matière que je déteste et toi tu ne cherches même pas à travailler. Pire, tu fais la sieste !

_ Mione, répondit-il visiblement très lassé, arrête-toi deux secondes. Si je bosse encore je vais exploser. Mon cerveau est assez rempli pour le moment, maintenant il a le droit à un peu de repos. 

_ Et que fais-tu des ASPICs ? Demanda-t-elle.

_ Je vais les réussir, nous allons les réussir tous les trois. Maintenant Mione, s'il te plaît, allons manger et reposons-nous.

La jeune fille se tourna vers Harry pour voir ce qu'il pensait de cette proposition mais il avait déjà commencé à ranger ses affaires et était prêt à partir.

_ Très bien, approuva-t-elle à l'intention du roux, allons manger. 

Ils gardèrent le silence durant quelques instants, mais dès qu'ils furent sortis de la bibliothèque, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de rajouter :

_ Et ensuite nous retournerons travailler.

Les garçons se mirent alors à rire, pas le moins du monde découragés devant l'obstination de leur amie.

_ Mione, réussit à articuler Ron, il faudrait t'enfermer quelque part et t'empêcher de sortir jusqu'à ce que tu te soit calmée.

** Idée de génie : Pensée, conception neuve de quelque chose trouvaille. **

Ce jour-là, à l'aide d'une simple plaisanterie, Ron Weasley permis à Harry Potter d'avoir une des meilleures idées de toute sa vie. 

Un peu plus d'une semaine plus tard, le trio avait passé toutes ses épreuves pour l'examen et n'avait plus qu'à attendre les résultats. Ils étaient sereins, calmes et reposés, n'ayant plus rien à planifier ni à étudier jusqu'à la fin de leur dernière année scolaire. Enfin, Harry ne l'était qu'en apparence. Il avait disposé de seulement deux nuits pour dénicher à la bibliothèque quelques sorts bien anciens que même Hermione ne pourrait pas connaître, pour organiser une petite escapade à Pré-au-lard et pour trouver une pièce inoccupée dans Poudlard qui pourrait résistée aux charmes qu'il avait l'intention d'y lancer. Lorsqu'arriva enfin le moment de vérité où Harry, épuisé, allait pouvoir mettre son plan à exécution, un doute vint le troubler : Et si Ron et Hermione s'entre-tuaient ? Il y pensa une seconde et, pleins de remords mais tout de même persuadé que son idée méritait d'être mise en scène, il décida de déposer une trousse de premiers soins dans la pièce qu'il avait avec tant de mal put trouver. Après tout, on ne sait jamais…

_ Que peut bien nous vouloir Dumbledore ? S'étonna une nouvelle fois Ron en suivant ses deux amis vers le bureau du directeur.

_ Je suis sure que j'ai raté mes ASPICs, déclara Hermione totalement paniquée et toujours extrêmement tendue face à l'attente de ses notes.

_ Mais non, Mione, la rassura Harry. A mon avis c'est une bonne nouvelle, il avait un sourire aux lèvres.

_ Il est toujours entrain de sourire, répondit Ron. C'est sûrement mauvais signe.

Nous en conviendrons tous, l'excuse qu'avait trouvé Harry, et qui consistait à faire croire à ses amis que leur directeur voulait leur parler pour qu'ils se dirigent vers son bureau, était complètement bidon. Seulement voilà, les deux autres ne se rendaient compte de rien et s'était aussi bien comme ça, plus vite ils seraient arrivés à destination, plus vite le plan d'Harry porterait ses fruits. 

Deux couloirs avant d'apercevoir l'entrée du bureau tant de fois visités, une porte apparut, Harry l'ouvrit, poussa ses camarades à l'intérieur et lança tous les sorts d'enfermement et d'assourdissement qu'il avait pu trouver. Et, tout content de lui, il s'éloigna en sifflotant, étonné que tout ait été aussi simple.

Il fallut quelques secondes aux deux jeunes gens pour réaliser ce qui venait de se produire. Après s'être lancés quelques regards interrogateurs, Ron et Hermione se décidèrent à parcourir la pièce. Elle était assez petite, grande comme une chambre à coucher, et le sol était recouvert d'une épaisse moquette blanche. La décoration laissait un peu à désirer, on se serait dit dans un vieux repère hippie. Et les trois énormes caisses de bières au beurres gisant dans un coin étaient loin d'améliorer les choses… Une enveloppe était déposée sur une trousse de premiers secours. Sans attendre plus longtemps, Ron s'en saisit et commença sa lecture à voix haute. Hermione n'avait pas besoin d'entendre ce qui allait suivre, elle avait déjà compris le petit manège d'Harry, l'ex survivant qui allait bientôt mourir d'une façon terriblement atroce.

Ron, Hermione,

Vous n'êtes pas fait pour être amis, ça crève les yeux. Ca doit être un enfer pour vous quand vous ne vous touchez pas… en tout cas pour moi s'en est un. Ron tu piques toutes les serviettes à force de prendre des douches froides et toi Hermione tu vas faire exploser ce qui reste de mes pauvres neurones à force de les enfermer dans ta satanée bibliothèque. La moquette à l'air super confortable, je vous conseille de la tester. Ne discutez pas, sinon vous allez tout faire foirer. Et n'hésitez pas à vous servir des bières aux beurres car, à ce que j'ai pu constater, il n'y a que bourrez que vous savez agir comme il le faut.

Harry, qui cette fois-ci ne matera pas mais qui ne vous ouvrira pas pour autant.

Un cri horrifié et une centaine de jurons plus tard, les deux amis futurs assassins se décidèrent à essayer tous les contre sorts possibles et inimaginables contre cette fichue porte qui demeurait irrémédiablement fermée. Durant trois longues heures, Ron et Hermione s'acharnèrent sur le pauvre morceau de bois qui n'avait rien demandé. Sans un mot, ils s'imaginaient des centaines de scénarios plus morbides les uns que les autres pour faire payer ce _cher_ Harry. Et mieux valait qu'ils ne parlent pas, car à l'incompréhension avait succéder la gène mais s'était désormais la colère qui avait pris le dessus. C'était la faute de l'autre et en aucun cas l'un des deux ne se remettrait en question. Fatigué de ses vains efforts, Hermione balança sa baguette de l'autre coté de la pièce et s'affala sur la moquette. Ron, quant à lui, se dirigea vers un des caissons de bières aux beurres.

_ Tu ne vas tout de même pas en ouvrir un ! S'exclama Hermione en regardant faire le roux.

_ Et pourquoi pas ? Demanda-t-il en déchiquetant le carton et en se saisissant d'une bouteille. 

_ Parce qu'Harry va croire qu'il a été plus malin que nous et que nous nous sommes saoulez ! Répondit-elle énervée.

_ Ne me gueule pas dessus ! S'écria-t-il. Cette comédie est tout sauf de ma faute.

_ Insinuerais-tu que c'est de la mienne ? Questionna la jeune femme.

_ Si tu ne l'avais pas traînée à la bibliothèque tous les jours que Dieu fait pendant deux mois, il n'aurait pas pété les plombs et nous n'en serions jamais arrivés là, répliqua le jeune homme.

_ Ce n'est pas moi qui prends des douches froides pour un oui ou pour un non ! Répondit-elle.

_ Tu n'as qu'à pas m'allumer et je me tiendrais sûrement plus tranquille.

_ Moi ! S'écria-t-elle. T'allumer ! Non mais tu te fais des films Ron Weasley.

_ C'est ça, fit-il en reposant violemment la bouteille à sa place, je me fais des films. Mais toi ne joues pas à la pauvre jeune fille naïve et offensée par l'obsédé de service.

_ C'est toi qui l'a dit pas moi, continua-t-elle. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu passes ta vie à fantasmer !

_ Et ce n'est pas de la mienne si tu meurs d'envie de te faire sauter ! Répliqua-t-il.

_ Va au diable ! S'exclama-t-elle en se retenant de le gifler et en allant s'asseoir à l'autre bout de la petite salle.

Ron s'était immédiatement rendu compte qu'il avait été injuste. Il alla s'installer derrière elle et cala le dos de la jeune fille contre son torse pour pouvoir poser sa tête sur son épaule.

_ Excuse-moi, dit-il doucement.

_ Toi aussi excuse-moi, répondit-elle instantanément. Cette situation me rend assez nerveuse, je t'aies dit n'importe quoi. 

_ Ecoute, dit-il calmement. Il faut que l'on s'explique, car je crois qu'Harry n'a pas complètement tord.

La jeune fille se tut et l'écouta.

_ Cette aventure qu'on a eue, car il faut appeler les choses par leur nom et s'en était bien une, s'est finie très brusquement. Je pense que notre problème, c'est que nous n'avons pas osé en parler après notre réconciliation, de peur de nous disputer. 

Il la sentit approuver d'un signe de tête.

_ On a laissé croupir tous nos ressentiments, ajouta Hermione, et ça à fait renaître une sorte de désir. En faite, c'est comme si nous n'avions pas tiré de trait sur ce moment de notre histoire et que tout n'était pas réellement terminé.

_ Il faut qu'on arrête tout, Mione, conseilla Ron. On risque de tout gâcher.

_ Tu as raison, admit Hermione.

Elle se retourna vivement vers son camarade et s'agenouilla en face de lui, semblant hésiter à dire quelques choses. Elle se mit à rougir.

_ Il faudrait qu'on fasse quelque chose d'officiel qui déclarerait qu'on ne sera désormais que des amis, proposa-t-elle en rougissant de plus belle.

_ Tu veux que je te signe un papier ? Demanda Ron, étonné, ne comprenant pas le soudain émoi de sa camarade.

_ Non, dit-elle gênée. Je pensais plutôt à quelque chose ressemblant plus à… je ne sais pas moi… une poignée de main.

En voyant le regard quémandeur et empli de désir d'Hermione, Ron comprit et se mit à sourire.

_ Ou à un baiser.

_ Voilà, dit-elle en se mordant la lèvre. Un truc dans ce genre là…

_ Et si je te faisais l'amour, là, pour dire que c'est officiellement la dernière fois, ça t'irait ?

Elle le regarda en souriant et se colla contre son torse.

_ Oui, oui. Ce serait très bien… 

Depuis le temps qu'il en avait envie, Ron n'allait pas se faire prier. Un instant plus tard, il se saisit des lèvres de la jeune et lui donna ce baiser qu'il avait depuis si longtemps retenu. Leur langue se cherchaient, brutales, et témoignaient de cette envie qui les consumait. Au bout de quelques secondes, Hermione se redressa et commença à se déshabiller. Ron, qui aurait du en faire de même, fut incapable de bouger et préféra la regarder faire, il ne voulait pas en perdre une miette. Lorsque la jeune fille fut enfin nue devant lui, il se demanda comment il avait pu se retenir si longtemps, comment il avait pu essayer de se persuader qu'elle était juste une amie et qu'il n'avait aucune envie de lui faire toutes les choses qui lui venaient maintenant à l'esprit. Alors que son regard s'attardait sur sa poitrine, il se rendit compte qu'il allait être impossible pour lui de se retenir plus longtemps. C'était bien la première fois qu'il était si pressé de faire l'amour à une femme. Il fit un signe de main à Hermione lui priant de le rejoindre, de revenir s'agenouiller près de lui, et elle s'exécuta. Il l'attrapa par les hanches et la serra tout contre lui, sentant sa poitrine s'écraser contre sa chemise. Ils s'embrassèrent encore et elle en profita pour dénouer la cravate du jeune homme et pour déboutonner les premiers boutons de sa chemise. Mais, quand le baiser fut terminé, Hermione ne put continuer la tache à laquelle elle avait commencé à s'atteler. Ron l'écarta de lui et, tenant toujours ses hanches, la tourna dans l'autre sens et la fit se mettre à genou. La vue imprenable que lui offrait la jeune fille en s'abandonnant ainsi ne fit que lui rappeler le besoin pressent qu'il avait de la pénétrer. Il malaxa ses fesses un moment avant de remonter ses manches et de baisser son pantalon et son caleçon, sachant très bien qu'il ne pourrait pas attendre d'être complètement nu pour prendre sa partenaire tant son désir était puissant. Il la tint par les hanches pour bien se positionner à l'entrée de son sexe et entra doucement en elle, certain que cette nouvelle position allait fortement plaire à Hermione. Il avait tant de fois eu envi de la prendre en levrette qu'il avait du mal à savoir s'il rêvait encore ou s'il était bel et bien éveillé. Le dur et rapide mouvement de ses hanches fut bientôt adopté par la belle et il ne leur fallut pas longtemps pour s'abandonner complètement en plaisir. A chaque va et vient, Ron sortait presque entièrement du vagin de la jeune fille pour pouvoir la pénétrer plus durement encore la fois suivante. Et elle, elle devenait complètement folle, ce nouvel angle lui permettant de le sentir encore plus profondément en elle. Elle n'arrivait plus à tenir, bientôt elle allait s'écrouler par terre tellement ce sentiment de plénitude la terrassait. Lorsque les gémissements de Ron se muèrent en un râle de plaisir et qu'elle le sentit se déverser en elle, elle ne put se retenir et cria si fort son prénom qu'elle fut heureuse de n'avoir pas réussi à contrer les sorts d'assourdissements et d'enfermements d'Harry. Epuisée mais comblée, elle se laissa glisser à terre et se retourna difficilement sur le dos pour pouvoir voir Ron qui s'allongeait près d'elle et encerclait son ventre de ses bras. Lui, il était totalement perdu et était incapable de penser. Ils restèrent un moment ainsi avant que le jeune homme ne se décide à s'asseoir à califourchon sur Hermione. Il lui caressa le visage et ne put détacher son regard du sien, la trouvant magnifique, faite pour lui.

_ Je ne peux pas, dit-il simplement.

_ Tu ne peux pas quoi ? Demanda-t-elle confuse.

_ Supporter le faite de savoir qu'il t'a touché, qu'il t'a caressé, et que tu as aimé ça.

Elle sourit et se redressa sur ses coudes, pour pouvoir se rapprocher de ses lèvres en espérant qu'il l'embrasse, ce qu'il ne fit pas.

_ Je suis sérieux, affirma-t-il.

_ Moi aussi, répondit-elle. Embrasse-moi.

_ Non.

_ S'il te plaît, c'est du passé. Oublie et embrasse-moi. Surmonte ta jalousie, juste pour moi.

Il la regarda dans les yeux et elle lui répéta :

_Pour moi. 

Il soupira mais s'inclina, et déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle souriait. Il lui lança un regard interrogateur et elle lui sourit encore plus.

_ Je ne l'ai pas fait. Avec Martin, je n'ai pas pu.

Il sembla d'un coup extrêmement soulagé et l'embrassa encore une fois, beaucoup plus à cœur qu'une seconde auparavant. 

_ Pourquoi as-tu l'air si heureux ? Questionna-t-elle.

_ J'ai toujours été très possessif, décréta-t-il.

_ Tu parles ! S'exclama-t-elle. Tu n'en as jamais rien eu à faire de tes ex !

_ Ce n'est pas pareil quand j'aime ma petite amie, répondit-il très sérieusement en la faisant rougir. J'ai été le premier et je compte bien être le dernier.

Devant le silence de la jeune fille, Ron se mit à douter et se sentit vraiment idiot.

_ Et alors ? Demanda-t-il impatient qu'elle se décide à ouvrir la bouche.

_ Alors ? Répéta-t-elle un instant plus tard. Je crois que l'on devrait concrétiser les choses, Harry ne viendra pas nous ouvrir tout de suite…

Et c'est en sachant qu'ils ne seraient plus jamais amis que les deux jeunes gens se laissèrent submerger par une nouvelle vague de désir.

__

Bénits soient Harry et les bières aux beurres, pensa Ron en l'embrassant encore une fois.

**Fin** 

Voilà, cette histoire est terminée. Merci beaucoup de l'avoir leu, cela m'a fait très plaisir. N'oubliez pas de me donner votre avis. Bisous.

Ange !


End file.
